Airwolf
Background Airwolf (also nicknamed "The Lady" by Stringfellow Hawke and Dominic Santini), is a highly advanced attack helicopter, designed and created by Charles Henry Moffett in 1984. Model Type - Airwolf Class - Super Helicopter Crew - 2-3 SDC By Location Main Body - 650 Tail - 450 Main Rotor - 300 Tail Rotor - 150 AGP - 250 Gunpod wings (2) - 200 ea Cockpit - 400 Boosters (2) - 300 ea Landing Gear - 50 per wheel (3) AR - 14 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and icluding teh equivalent of 12.7/.50cal rifle rounds. Speed Flying - 560kph standard propulsion, Mach 1.2 with boosters engaged. Can only use the boosters for approximately 30 minutes before burning them out. Intermittent use will allow indefinite use until fuel runs out. Range - 1530km on internal fuel, unlimited with in air refueling Statistics Height - 3.6m Length - 15.1m Width - 3.6m Weight - 3.75 tons Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear aside from armaments and ammunition Power System - 2 x Twin Turbo GE TX Turboshafts with 2 GE TX Rocket boosters Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 40mm Chaingun (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-air/ground Range - 2400m Damage - 5d4x10 per round. Can fire all lengths of bursts. Guns can be fired together doing x2 damage to the target. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1000 rounds per gun Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - 30mm Chaingun (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-air/ground Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6x10+30 per round. Can fire all lengths of bursts. Guns can be fired together doing upto x4 damage tot he target. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1000 rounds per gun Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - AGP Ordanance Pod Primary Purpose - Anti-air/ground Range - Varies by Missile type Damage - Varies By Missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 Light HE Air to Air Missiles, 12 HE Air to Ground Missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 25km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 HE air to air missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Vehicle Combat Training with the following bonuses: +1 Attack at level 2 +1 dodge at levels 4 and 7 +10% piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 120 miles (192km). Able to track upto 60 targets, display 30 targets and lock onto 10 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects crew from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia